We'll Get Through This
by snowyclara
Summary: Ellie, Ian and Natalie's wacky cousin, hasn't always been accepted by her cousins. She must not only try to pull Ian and Amy Cahill together, but do so without drawing any suspicion from Isabel Kabra and anyone else who might be watching.
1. Pretzel Crisps

**I don't own the 39 Clues. Blah blah blah. **

**Oh and I got the inspiration from Pretzel Crisps and the 11th book. ;D**

**No, seriously, Pretzel Crisps and the 11th book of The 39 Clues.**

xXx

"IAN!"

I cringed as my _dear_ cousin burst through my bedroom door.

She tackled me and gave me a rib-cracking hug.

"Ellie- please- need- breath-" I gasped out.

She let go of me and grinned; not even sorry for almost killing me.

"I'm not even going to apologize, besides it's _you_ who should apologize," she said, jabbing me in the stomach when she said you.

I rose an eyebrow.

"Apologize? That words barely in my vocabulary," I replied. She tossed me my phone.

"Then Google it for heaven's sake. You have a hi-tech phone and an extremely high IQ, use 'em!"

I smirked.

"Will do... Eliana." I dodged the punch, but was caught by surprise when she tackled me yet again.

"Don't. Call. Me. Eliana." she growled. I laughed.

"Why do you let it get to you so much?"

"Because it's a stupid name," she said, helping me up.

"ELLIE!" a blur of white flew by me and crashed into Ellie.

"Hey Nat! How you doing?" Ellie asked, laughing at Natalie's enthusiasm.

"Fine... but Ian's not doing too well," she said, I glared at her.

"Shut it Natalie, besides if mother saw you just now, she'd _never_ approve." Natalie stuck her tongue at me.

"Mother's not here." Ellie just laughed.

"I must bring out the rebels in you or something, it's always 'mother this' and 'mother that' when I'm here! You guys need to loosen up!"

"Loosen up! That's not even POSSIBLE with her scrutinizing your every move! You have to constantly be on your guard! Right Ian? Ian? IAN!" Natalie shouted, trying to get my attention.

I snapped out of my thoughts about... _her._

Ellie rose an eyebrow at me and then announced,

"I'm starving, let's talk over some food, 'kay?"

I sighed in relief, grateful at the attention change. But when I looked at her, I realized that I wasn't off the hook; not yet.

Her eyes practically screamed at me,

_Ian what in the world has got you like this?_

I looked away, hoping she hadn't read me like she always did.

_Please, just this once!_

_**~~~Ellie's POV~~~**_

"ELLIE!" a familiar voice shouted, slamming into me. I laughed.

"Hey Nat! How you doing?" I asked, smiling at the 11 year old.

"Fine... but Ian's not doing so well," she said, which earned her a glare from Ian.

"Shut it Natalie, besides if mother saw you just now, she'd _never_ approve." Natalie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mother's not here," she replied defiantly, I could only laugh at the two.

"I must bring out the rebels in you or something, it's always 'mother this' and 'mother that' when I'm here! You guys need to loosen up!"

"Loosen up! That's not even POSSIBLE with her scrutinizing your every move! You have to constantly be on your guard! Right Ian? Ian? IAN!" Natalie shouted, trying to get his attention.

He jerked out of his thoughts, I rose an eyebrow, something was up.

"I'm starving, let's talk over some food, 'kay?" I said loudly, when Ian glanced at me, I read him like an open book. He quickly glanced away and I smirked.

_Try as you might, you can't keep me from reading you Ian dear._ I thought, smiling to myself as I thought about all the times he's attempted to keep me from reading him. One even left him with a sprained ankle.

But my smile vanished as I thought about what I read from him.

_He did something... he did something and he hates himself for it. I got that it was a girl... we'll be having a nice, LONG chat about this one. _I thought as the three of us walked into the kitchen.

I immediately began raiding the refrigerator and pantry, not happy with the results at all.

"Excuse me, where's the food?" I asked them, completely serious. The two shared a look and then Natalie said, pointing to the fridge and pantry,

"In there Ellie."

I waved the answer away, still not satisfied.

"That's not food! That my dear cousins is tasteless muck!"

Now they were getting defensive.

"Tasteless muck? That muck is the finest food from around Europe!" Ian cried, Natalie shaking her head vigorously in agreement.

"FINEST? The finest food in Europe is in the city!" I yelled at the two, for some reason the three of us have this argument every time I come over.

"THE CITY? ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?" Natalie shrieked, causing their butler to rush in.

"NOT NOW ALBERT!" Ian yelled. He bowed slightly and was about to leave when I stopped him.

"ALBERT! GET THE CAR READY!"

Ian and Natalie looked at me like I was insane.

"And where are you going?" Ian asked.

"To get some real food," I replied, pushing past him and Natalie, irritated now.

"Like what?" Natalie asked. I stopped and turned around to face them.

"Hamburgers, soda, ice cream, pretzel crisps-" I started to list food when I was cut off by Ian,

"Pretzel crisps?" he asked.

"Yeah, pretzel crisps! I can't find a single pretzel crisp! It irks me!" I replied.

"You're getting worked up over pretzel crisps?" Natalie asked me incredulously.

"Yep, and what house doesn't have a bag of pretzel crisps! I want some flippin' pretzel crisps!" I shouted at the two.

Just then Albert walked in, but very hesitantly might I add.

"Miss, the car is ready," he said.

"Wonderful! You two coming?" I asked them, they shared another look and then followed me to the car.

When we were all seated, I tapped on the glass that separated us from the driver, he took one look at me and then began to drive.

"Finally someone who understands!" I exclaimed.

"Probably because you threw such a fit when he had no idea what McDonalds was," Ian muttered.

"Say something?" I asked, smirking.

"Nothing dear cousin, nothing," he quickly replied.

"Good," I said back, counting the moments till I could have my Double Cheeseburger and fries.

Ian and I were standing on the balcony that his room led to.

I was staring silently at the moon while Ian stared at me.

"Why are you staring at me Ian?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Ian Kabra, you did NOT just shrug at me," I said, turning to look at me. He shrugged again.

"What happened, I know that you did something to a girl and that you're beating yourself up about it, now what was it?" I asked, my eyes not moving for a second.

"It was in Korea... we were hunting for a clue and... I just left her there. I- I used her. She actually _trusted _me Ellie! Why did she trust me?" he asked me, his voice pleading and when I looked at his face, he looked like a little boy again. A little boy who wanted to know why his Little El was crying in front of a rock when she didn't cry when she broke her arm the week before.

I pushed the painful memories back and focused.

"Who's she Ian?" I asked softly.

"Amy... Amy Cahill," he replied. And then he went into a story of how he and Natalie created an alliance in the Clue Hunt, how they gained their trust. He told me all about Amy. I could tell that she was a shy, sweet girl who was unsure of herself.

When he got the part about leaving her in the cave, he cracked. He started to cry.

I pulled him into a hug.

"Shh, Ian. Shh," I whispered.

He was really beating himself up about this.

"Ian, you know what you need?"

"What?" he croaked. I grinned.

"Pretzel crisps," and I then ran away for dear life, Ian right behind me swearing to kill me.

But I wasn't worried. I mean, come on!

I am Ellie.

xXx

**So there's the first chapter to my first 39 Clues story!**

**Remember:**

**1. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary.**

**2. Pretzel crisps are AWESOME!**

**3. This is set after the 3rd book.**

**4. I don't own the 39 Clues.**

**5. Or Google...**

**6. Or the word persnickety...**

** 7. Yes that is a word...**

** 8. Look it up...**

** 9. I swear it's a word! **

**10. Don't worry, I'll wait...**

** 11. Are you back yet?**

** 12. Seriously, are you back?**

** 13. Whatever, **

**14. THANKS FOR READING!**

** 15. THANK YOU AND GOOD-NIGHT/DAY!**


	2. Sherlock Holmes

Hola senors y senoritas! It's been a while, and I know some of you probably would love to stab me with a pitchfork or some other pointy, painful object… but you shan't! For here is Chapter 2! And it's late because I lost the thumb drive with the chapter on it and I found it yesterday.

Enough excuses, ON WITH THE STORY!

_**~39~Clues~39~Clues~39~Clues~**_

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to the kitchen; I sat myself at the bar where Albert immediately began to pour me a glass of orange juice.

"Where are Ian and Natalie?" I asked, yawning.

"Err- out."

"Out where?"

"Kyrgyztan…" he mumbled.

"They're where?" I asked, all sleep slapped out of me.

"Kyrgyztan," Albert repeated.

"HONESTLY! I'M HERE FOR ONE DAY, ONE STINKIN' DAY AND THEY LEAVE WHILE I'M STILL SLEEPING? WHAT KIND OF COUSINS ARE THEY? HORRIBLE I TELL YOU, ABSOLUTLEY HORRIBLE!" I ranted at the top of my lungs, only pausing to take a swig of orange juice.

Albert just listened to me ramble on and on with the jug of juice, refilling my glass every time it was a quarter full.

I huffed and sat there after I was done shouting, muttering under my breath every once in a while.

"Would you like some breakfast Miss?" Albert asked cautiously.

"Sure, I'll have some Cocoa Puffs, Lucky Charms and if all else fails, some French toast!" I declared; already back in my crazy mood.

Four and three quarter bowls of cereal later, I was driving Albert and everyone else in the vicinity up the wall with my hyperness.

All of a sudden I stopped doing cartwheel laps around the living room and shouted at the top of my lungs, "KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Officially making sure I was never given over 2 bowls of sugary cereal at the Kabra estate.

Darn.

I was chattering non-stop to Albert about some random bug conversation I overheard when the sugar supply came to an end; my mouth shut with an audible, SNAP.

"Um… Miss?" Albert asked, not entirely sure what happened.

"That was probably one of the biggest sugar rushes I've had EVER!" I exclaimed.

"What was the- I don't want to know! I DON'T want to know," Albert said, standing up from the table and going back to his post.

"See you later!" I called after him.

Boredom overtook me mere minutes after he left so I decided to do some detective work.

I ran to my room and threw myself into the swivel-rolling chair in front of the AMAZING computer of awesomeness. AKA the computer that can access basically any website or computer files. Like any "top secret" government files and such.

I took out my fake pipe and my totally awesome Sherlock Holmes hat and put them on; I was going to investigate this the proper way. Not like those people in suits and stuff on those ridiculous police shows; honestly, don't they have any class at all?

I opened the Kabra family files and began to look through the surveillance footage of Grace Cahill's funeral, yup. The Kabras used surveillance at a funeral.

I looked and looked, stopping every once in a while to see what kind of people were there, like this entire family in track suits with a pit bull! Then there was some lady in African robes and an AWESOME turban that was red and gold. When, BINGO!

I found her, Amy Cahill.

_**~39~Clues~39~Clues~39~Clues~**_

And there's the second chapter…

Sorry it's so short! And remember kids:

Stay in school!

1. I don't own the 39 clues!

2. Or whatever anime show Kamehameha came from!

3. I think it's Dragon Ball Z…

4. Not too sure about that…

5. Honestly I have no clue…

6. GOOD-BYE!

7. ADIOS!

8. CIAO

9. Um… SAYONARA!

10. Running out of languages here…

11. Oh whatever, SEE YOU LATER!


	3. Facade

First off, I'd like to thank **Syberian Quest** for bringing a few things to my attention, thank you oh-so very much!

And this is so late because I've written and re-written this chapter over and over and finally settled with this. Still not happy with it, but I'll live.

_**~39~Clues~39~Clues~39~Clues~**_

I was just about to let out a whoop of celebration when Albert poked his head in the door.

"Your aunt has arrived," he said, before I could reply he left.

I sprung out of my amazing swivel chair and quickly turned off the monitor, put away my Sherlock Holmes hat and pipe, then sprinted towards the closet.

I grabbed a random dress and pair of shoes, quickly changed, and than walked out of my room; slipping into my prim and proper façade all the while.

I strolled down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of my aunt, Isabel Kabra.

I quickly switched into darling niece-mode and smiled at her.

"Aunt Isabel! Delighted to see you again!"

She replied with a smile, "Eliana! It's been so long! But where are Ian and Natalie?"

"I don't know, I arrived yesterday, but when I came down this morning they weren't here!" I lied, hoping my acting skills were up to snuff and waiting for the moment where I could leave her presence without arousing suspicion.

As we continued to talk I thought about how Ian and Natalie wouldn't come near me when we were younger.

_Focus Ellie! You can't lose face with this woman! _

When we finally parted ways I went back up to my room, closed and locked the door, and collapsed on the bed.

"I hate my rich life," I muttered into my pillow. My thoughts once again drifted to when Ian, Natalie, and I were younger.

"_Who are you?" an eight-year old Ian Kabra asked with contempt._

"_I'm Ellie!" a bouncy seven-year old girl replied, smiling widely._

"_Ellie? What kind of name is Ellie?"_

"_Well, my name."_

"_And you're one of us?"_

"_What do you mean one of us?" confusion was written all over her face._

_The young Ian Kabra rolled his eyes._

"_Us as in rich."_

"_Well… mum says that you're my cousin."_

"_You? My cousin? Not likely, Ellie," he replied, sneering at her name._

"_If you really care, Ellie's my nickname," the girl mumbled, looking down at her shoes._

"_Nickname?" _

"_Yeah. My actual name is Eliana."_

"_Well, Eliana, there's no way __you__ are __my__ cousin," and then he walked off, leaving Ellie to wonder why he was so mean._

I sighed as I remembered my ignorance and naivety back then. It wasn't until my eighth birthday that my parents started to pound all the "proper" manners and rich-people etiquette into my head. And it wasn't until my tenth that they started to teach me the "Lucian ways".

It wasn't until I was 11 that Ian and Natalie started to loosen up around me, it took a LONG time, but I eventually began to grow on them.

What probably really hit home with them was- NO.

_You are NOT going to think about that Ellie! _

I changed into my pajamas and spent the next few hours staring at the ceiling and remembering all the encounters with Ian and Natalie.

Eventually, sleep came.

**~39~Clues~39~Clues~39~Clues~**

Again, not to happy with this chapter, but this is better then nothing.


End file.
